


The Force of a Lance

by lykxxn



Category: The Grail Quest - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: M/M, Pre-smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Robbie/Thomas drabble, set during Thomas's guarding of Genevieve in <i>Heretic</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force of a Lance

The girl looked away from Thomas with an expression of indignation and he saw that Robbie Douglas was standing in the half-open door. The Scot was staring at Thomas with a look of wonderment, even awe, and Thomas ducked away from his gaze. Robbie’s gaze bored into the back of his head, and the Scotsman just stared at him. Thomas, embarrassed by all the attention he was receiving, stared up at Robbie and gave him a hardened look.

  
‘Go,’ Thomas told Robbie. He couldn’t handle these looks, not when it wasn’t safe to be giving them. The girl, beghard or not, would be extremely offended by what she would be about to see if Thomas didn’t make Robbie leave. Besides, Jake was still guarding the cell, and they ran the risk of waking him.

  
Robbie frowned as though he did not quite understand Thomas’s instruction. ‘I meant to ask you,’ he said, then paused.

  
‘Ask me what?’

  
‘Back in Calais,’ Robbie said, ‘did the Earl tell you to leave me behind?’

  
He paused all of a sudden, scanning Thomas’s face nervously, as if he was afraid of the answer.

  
‘Were you going to do it?’ he asked quickly. ‘Were you really going to leave me?’

  
‘Jesus Christ,’ hissed Thomas. ‘No, Robbie. Don’t you trust me? Of course I wasn’t going to leave you.’  
Thomas glanced at Robbie, who didn’t appear to be listening anymore. He was just staring hungrily at him.

‘Thomas,’ he murmured, and all at once Thomas could hear the growl in his voice, ‘please, Thomas, please.’

  
‘Robbie,’ Thomas said, ‘Jake’s down there, and the beghard’s behind us. If you need any further reasons, we’re in a goddamn church.’ At Robbie’s dejected look, he sighed. ‘I’m sorry, Robbie. Just not tonight.’

  
The Scot glanced to the girl huddled in the corner. ‘What about her?’ he asked ruthlessly.

  
Thomas pursed his lips together. ‘What’re you saying? Were you just looking for someone to fuck?’

  
‘Oh, come on!’ cried Robbie indignantly. ‘A man has urges!’

  
‘Yes,’ replied Thomas flatly, ‘I know. I am a man, after all. You'll just have to control yours for the time being.’

  
‘I love you,’ murmured Robbie, and this time Thomas could almost not resist the growl in his throat.

  
‘Go.’ he growled back. ‘I'm supposed to be a priest!’ He stared Robbie down, before saying, ‘But I do love you, Robbie. When all this is over, Robbie, I promise you -’

  
Robbie smirked. ‘I'll be waiting for you.’

  
He eyed up Thomas once more and walked away.


End file.
